


Nos Teus Olhos

by fernandesjulia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaking, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-War, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Snacisa, Snacissa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: Novembro foi o mês em que Severo Snape acordou do coma após ser ferido na Batalha de Hogwarts. Precisando de cuidados, o ex-professor de Poções é hospedado na nova casa de Narcisa Malfoy, mãe do seu afilhado e ex-esposa de Lúcio, um velho amigo.Em sua nova vida pós-guerra e com a cicatriz deixada por Nagini, Snape precisa lidar com a nova chance – nunca pedida – que lhe foi dada e, talvez, finalmente encontre a luz nos olhos cinzas daquela que por muitos anos chamou de Sra. Malfoy.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutamente nada que pertence ao universo de Harry Potter é meu. É tudo da J.K. Rowling, eu apenas gosto de dar destinos alternativos aos seus personagens. Contudo, personagens originais são criações minhas, além do enredo e escrita terem sido desenvolvidos por mim. Plágio não é legal, pessoal.
> 
> 2º lugar na categoria Conjunto da Obra do Primeiro Concurso de Fanfictions do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions.
> 
> → Playlist traduzida: https://cutt.ly/BknesyC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutamente nada que pertence ao universo de Harry Potter é meu. É tudo da J.K. Rowling, eu apenas gosto de dar destinos alternativos aos seus personagens. Contudo, personagens originais são criações minhas, além do enredo e escrita terem sido desenvolvidos por mim. Plágio não é legal, pessoal.
> 
> 2º lugar na categoria Conjunto da Obra do Primeiro Concurso de Fanfictions do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions.

Quando abriu os olhos, pensou que estava definitivamente morto. Nunca fora ligado à espiritualidade, e ser religioso com certeza não estava entre suas características. Ainda assim, não pôde fugir, muitas vezes, dos constantes questionamentos que começaram com os filósofos na Grécia Antiga – talvez até antes – sobre a vida e a morte. Fim e começo. Por que estamos aqui nesse universo? Por que a Terra parece ser o único planeta com vida abundante? Há uma missão para cada um de nós? Por que morremos? Para onde vamos quando nossa vida se finda?

Embora jamais tenha sido um homem da filosofia – preferia muito mais a racionalidade das ciências exatas -, às vezes pensava sobre isso, principalmente nos meses que antecederam a morte de Alvo Dumbledore e nos meses posteriores. Não acreditava em vida após a morte. Já bastava ter vivido quase quarenta anos de sofrimentos terrenos. Achava injusto ter que viver ainda mais pela eternidade, ou reviver mais torturas em outra encarnação.

Mas, apesar disso, achou que estava morto quando abriu os olhos. Não era possível que sobrevivera ao ataque de uma cobra do porte de Nagini. Não se lembrava de muita coisa depois do golpe da serpente, mas estava certo de que havia tido a garganta estraçalhada – ou doía o suficiente para achar isso. Além disso, a luz muito branca foi a primeira coisa que invadiu seus olhos. Será que alguém estava ali para recebê-lo? Dumbledore, Lilian? Deus? Sua mãe? Gostaria que fosse sua mãe esperando por ele; sentia falta do abraço dela.

A segunda coisa que percebeu foi uma dor pequena no seu pescoço, depois, um incômodo na garganta. Achava que chegar ao Reino do Cara Barbudo seria mais confortável. Quando a luz não incomodou mais seus olhos e permitiu que enxergasse, viu um longo tubo, que parecia sair de sua garganta, e ouviu o soar dos aparelhos ao seu lado.

“Mas que inferno!”, ele pensou. Teria revirado os olhos, se não estivesse tão cansado, e xingado, se não houvesse um cano dentro da sua garganta. E não havia como discordar dele. Após tantos anos de sacrifícios e mágoas... Que inferno, Severo Snape!

Que inferno!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, começamos com um prólogo beeem curtinho, mas apenas para dar um panorama sobre os sentimentos de Snape em relação sua sobrevivência.
> 
> Amanhã sai o primeiro capítulo de fato, e então passarei a postar todas as sextas-feiras. A fic não é muito longa, pois o concurso estabeleceu um limite de palavras, por isso achei melhor postar apenas uma vez por semana.
> 
> Estou bem animada com minha primeira long-fic Snacisa e espero de todo coração que vocês gostem!


	2. Alegria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape tem uma conversa no mínimo interessante com uma certa enfermeira...

Sentado sobre a maca, a fisioterapeuta o ajudava a realizar pequenos exercícios. Esticar e dobrar os braços e pernas, mexer os dedos, virar a cabeça – essa sendo uma tarefa ainda difícil devido à sensibilidade no pescoço. Sentia uma vontade quase indomável de descer da maca, encostar seus pés no chão frio e correr para longe dali. Contudo, os medibruxos o lembravam constantemente de que precisava dar um passo de cada vez em sua recuperação. Já fazia um pouco mais de uma semana desde que acordara, mas os cuidados ainda eram muitos, e não podia fazer nada mais do que se sentar e mexer as pernas. Afinal, foram seis meses perdidos.

Seis meses em coma.

Passar tanto tempo preso a uma cama era algo impensável para Snape. Mal dormia três horas por noite – ainda mais no período da guerra -, e agora via-se com seis meses de atraso, quase 182 dias a menos de vida – não que ele ligasse muito por ter alguns dias faltando. Porém, o incomodava ter passado tanto tempo inconsciente. Sentia-se aflito pela falta de notícias, de informações. A única coisa que sabia era que Potter havia derrotado o Lorde das Trevas; foi uma das primeiras coisas que a enfermeira lhe contou. Era complicado obter as respostas que queria, pois estava impedido de falar.

Ainda não estava claro para os medibruxos qual era a extensão do dano em sua garganta e, consequentemente, em suas cordas vocais. Os profissionais optaram por mantê-lo calado por tempo indeterminado. Além do ferimento, ficou seis meses entubado, o que deixou sua laringe ainda mais delicada. Foi a mesma enfermeira que contou sobre a vitória – seu nome era Ayo – que um dia trouxe uma caderneta e pena para Snape. Os itens ficaram abandonados sobre uma pequena mesinha ao lado da maca por alguns dias.

— Não é possível que não tenha perguntas, senhor. — Ayo disse enquanto preparava a seringa de morfina. Snape notou que seu inglês possuía um sotaque estrangeiro. — Em breve poderá receber visitas.

Depois de medicá-lo, sabia que ele ficaria sonolento, mas mesmo assim pegou o caderno e a pena sobre a mesa e os entregou para ele. Seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhavam através da pele escura e seus dentes brancos sorriram para Snape. Ela com certeza não o conhecia, ele concluiu. Pela idade que aparentava ter, poderia ter sido sua aluna, a não ser que viesse de outro país. Os dedos longos de Snape folhearam a caderneta e a ponta da pena encontrou o papel. Felizmente, Ayo desembolsou uma quantia um pouco maior para comprar uma pena que não precisava de tinta.

 _“Uagadou?”_ , ele escreveu.

— Sim — ela sorriu. — Sou nigeriana.

_“Sabe me dizer se Minerva McGonagall está bem? Você a conhece?”_

— Ela veio o visitar enquanto estava em coma — juntou as mãos à frente do corpo. — Está bem, sim.

_“As aulas em Hogwarts começaram?”_

— Não, o castelo ficou bem deteriorado. — Ela puxou uma poltrona para perto da maca e se sentou. — Ainda estão reconstruindo algumas coisas. Sabe, magia não pode resolver tudo.

Não, não pode, ele pensou com certo pesar. Lembrou-se de Dumbledore e a maldição do anel. Pensava que se o feitiço fosse reversível, que se tivesse conseguido dar fim à magia que sentenciou Dumbledore à morte, talvez ainda estivesse vivo e as coisas que acarretaram ao fim da guerra poderiam ter sido amenizadas. Forçou-se a esquecer esses pensamentos, pois pensar no velho diretor ainda era doloroso. A pena em sua mão voltou a se mexer.

_“Sabe quem sou?”_

— Eu leio sua ficha constantemente. Sei que se chama Severo Snape. — Ela riu com certa travessura. — Mas se está perguntando se sei quem realmente é e o que fez, a resposta é que todos sabem. — Ele a olhou com confusão e Ayo o respondeu ainda sorrindo. — O Ministério não quis esperar que acordasse para julgá-lo. Acho que foi o primeiro julgamento sem que o acusado estivesse lá. Tinha uma base de defesa muito forte, o senhor foi absolvido. Harry Potter conseguiu comprovar que o senhor fez tudo seguindo ordens de Dumbledore.

Snape esqueceu por um momento de todas as perguntas que tinha. Não esperava que seu julgamento já tivesse acontecido e com certeza não esperava que fosse absolvido. Ayo pareceu entender sua surpresa e lhe sorriu mais uma vez, dizendo que muitos comemoraram a declaração oficial de sua inocência, embora ainda houvesse aqueles que torciam o nariz para o ex-espião. 

_“Mais alguém veio aqui além de Minerva?”_

— Sim, sim — ela notou que a medicação já fazia efeito e Snape começava a ficar sonolento. — Harry Potter e seus amigos, e uma mulher... Não me lembro do nome dela. — Ambos franziram as testas; Ayo se forçando a lembrar e Snape confuso. — Ela tem o cabelo metade loiro e metade castanho.

_“Narcisa.”_

— Sim, isso mesmo! ­— Apontou para o caderno, confirmando. — Ela é muito bonita, se me permite dizer. O senhor é um homem de sorte.

_“Como assim?”_

— Bem... — O sorriso da enfermeira fraquejou pela primeira vez. — Ela não é sua esposa?

 _“Claro que não!”_ , ele escreveu rapidamente.

— Ah, sim. Me desculpe, então. — Seu sorriso voltou, e aquilo começava a perturbar Snape. Não era possível que alguém pudesse sorrir tanto. — É que ela esteve aqui muitas vezes, ficava até o horário de visitas acabar. Às vezes lia para você, penteava seus cabelos... Parece ser uma boa mulher. — Ela se levantou, alheia ao leve rubor nas bochechas do homem. — Vou deixar que descanse. Preciso ver os outros pacientes.

Ayo devolveu a poltrona ao seu lugar anterior e sorriu mais uma vez antes de caminhar para a saída. Antes de alcançar a porta, Snape tentou chamá-la, assim descobrindo que realmente deveria ir devagar em sua recuperação, já que tudo que conseguiu emitir foi um grunhido rouco. Ainda assim, a enfermeira voltou-se para ele, que rabiscou uma última pergunta na folha.

_“O que significa Ayo?”_

— É yorùbá¹ — riu. — Significa “alegria”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Yorùbá (também referido como yorubá ou iorubá) é um idioma da família linguística nígero-congolesa, falado em países como Nigéria e Serra Leoa. Também é usado em rituais religiosos das religiões de matriz africana.


	3. A visita

O Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos jamais vira tanto fluxo em seus corredores, tanto de pacientes e visitantes quanto de profissionais. A Segunda Guerra Bruxa, finalizada pela Batalha de Hogwarts, deixou muitos feridos e perpetuamente danados. A unidade que tratava dos casos mais delicados ainda possuía algumas vítimas lutando por suas vidas, nos quartos havia os estáveis, mas que ainda estavam enfermos demais para receberem alta; a área de fisioterapia e psiquiatria sempre estava cheia também. Foi assim que o hospital se viu obrigado a recrutar profissionais de todo mundo.

Justamente devido a esse fluxo, o hospital agora possuía um rigoroso horário de visitas, além de um limite de até dois visitantes por vez, visando conter a quantidade de pessoas pelos pálidos corredores hospitalares.

Eram nove da manhã, o início do horário de visitas. Minerva McGonagall adentrou o quarto de Snape alguns minutos mais tarde, portando um olhar preocupado e uma atitude comedida e culposa. Ela parou ao pé da maca, as mãos enrugadas cruzadas à frente das suas vestes negras – muito diferente do verde que a senhora gostava de usar.

— É muito bom vê-lo acordado, Severo — disse com a voz muito mais firme do que sua postura.

Ele se mexeu para pegar a caderneta e a pena, e permitiu que Minerva pudesse observar minuciosamente sua atual aparência. Estava bem mais magro, o que já era de se esperar após tantos meses desacordado e entubado. A palidez estava ainda mais acentuada do que o habitual, havia uma barba rala em seu rosto austero e seus cabelos passavam da altura dos ombros, revelando um discreto ondular nas pontas.

 _“É bom vê-la bem, Minerva”_ , escreveu. _“Quero pedir desculpas, embora saiba que nenhum perdão amenizará as coisas que fiz.”_

— Ora, Severo — balançou a mão fazendo pouco caso, mas Snape notou um leve lacrimejar em seus olhos antes de ela desviar o olhar. — Se alguém precisa pedir desculpas, esse alguém sou eu. — Sentou-se na poltrona azul. ­— Você e Dumbledore... — suspirou. — Foram uma dupla e tanto, Severo. É estranho pensar que enquanto eu o amaldiçoava, você se arriscava para nos salvar.

" _Não tinha como saber, Minerva. Na verdade, a intenção era justamente enganar a todos. Corríamos muitos riscos se mais alguém soubesse do plano de Alvo.”_

— Eu sei, mas ainda assim me pergunto se não foi crueldade demais de Alvo deixar que carregasse esse fardo sozinho. — Snape notou como o sotaque escocês de Minerva parecia mais acentuado em sua voz trêmula. — A Ordem da Fênix esteve unida e mesmo assim passamos por muitos medos. Não consigo me pôr em seu lugar, Severo. Não consigo entender como alguém pode ser tão forte.

_"Não sou forte. Eu apenas não esperava sobreviver.”_

Minerva não teve palavras para responder aquela confissão. Apenas pôde se perguntar mais uma vez como Alvo, seu tão querido amigo, permitiu que uma pessoa se sacrificasse tanto a ponto de não mais se importar com sua própria vida.

Decidida a abandonar aquele assunto – pois não queria chorar na frente de Severo Snape -, Minerva explicou sobre os acontecimentos pós-guerra, mesmo que ele não tivesse perguntado por isso.

Ela contou que assim que o corpo de Voldemort desabou em pleno Salão Principal, Harry Potter convocou um pequeno grupo para seguir até a Casa dos Gritos. O garoto dizia a todo momento como descobriu que seu antigo professor de Poções sempre esteve ao lado da Ordem e como fora um homem de Dumbledore até o fim e, por isso, precisavam lhe dar um enterro digno. Foi Kingsley que se aproximou do corpo de Snape e identificou as batidas cardíacas muito fracas, porém, existentes. Snape, então, foi levado às pressas para o St. Mungus, onde tão logo foi declarado seu estado de coma.

Grande parte dos seguidores de Lorde Voldemort já não era mais um problema, ela seguiu dizendo. Alguns morreram durante a batalha – como Bellatrix e os irmãos Lestrange -, enquanto uns foram presos ainda nas dependências do castelo de Hogwarts, outros foram encontrados depois pelos aurores. Minerva deu um destaque especial para os Malfoy em sua história. Alegou ter ficado surpresa com o caso deles. Disse que a pequena família havia deixado a escola assim que Potter ressurgiu, mas que não fugiram exatamente. Pai, mãe e filho estavam acomodados na sala de visitas da grande mansão quando os aurores chegaram. Ninguém resistiu.

Draco teve um julgamento difícil. Potter se oferecera para depor a favor dele e até mesmo de toda a família, mas o ato altruísta foi dispensado pelo jovem. Draco Malfoy foi condenado a três meses de reclusão na prisão do próprio Ministério da Magia. Graças a Merlin não era Azkaban, McGonagall garantiu. Não percebeu como o homem sobre a maca ficou aéreo de repente, talvez inconsciente de que Snape era padrinho do garoto em questão.

Lúcio, por sua vez, não teve a mesma sorte. Na verdade, não havia sorte em nenhum dos casos – Snape pensou consigo. Havia apenas um adolescente coagido pelo pai a seguir um caminho tortuoso e que o máximo de seus crimes era ter presenciado alguns assassinatos, e um adulto que sentenciou a família a um destino triste, que possuía mais sangue em suas mãos do que Snape podia imaginar. O patriarca dos Malfoy foi enviado para Azkaban, onde, de acordo com a sentença, ficará o resto de sua vida.

O caso de Narcisa era menos complexo. Seu maior pecado foi prezar pela vida do único filho, subjugando-se a uma falsa submissão ao Lorde das Trevas com exclusivo objetivo de manter Draco bem e a salvo. Talvez o sacrifício materno tenha comovido o júri do julgamento e Narcisa escapou sem danos – além do marido em prisão perpétua e o filho recluso.

Minerva parou de falar quando percebeu que Snape não parecia interessado no que contava. Não podia julgá-lo. Após tanto sofrimento, seis meses em coma e a angústia de não poder falar eram o suficiente para que ele não estivesse interessado em saber de mais desgraças. Pensou em falar sobre a Ordem de Merlin que esperava por ele, ou sobre a possibilidade de retornar ao corpo docente de Hogwarts se fosse sua vontade, mas decidiu que não era o momento certo.

McGonagall se despediu de Severo, atrevendo-se a pôr sua mão sobre a dele. O toque não durou mais do que três segundos, mas foi o bastante para Snape não se sentir merecedor do carinho de Minerva.

* * *

Após o almoço, ele se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Há alguns dias vinha exercitando seu caminhar com a supervisão da fisioterapeuta e do medibruxo responsável pelo seu caso. Era um alívio tremendo poder realizar suas necessidades e higiene pessoal sem precisar de Ayo em seus calcanhares, embora até confessasse que apreciava a presença dela.

Escovou os dentes com uma das mãos firmemente apoiada na bancada da pia. Ainda não se sentia totalmente firme. Movendo a escova de dente para cima e para baixo, para um lado e para o outro, notou como a barba começava a escurecer seu rosto, dando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais abatida. Sabia que durante esses seis meses alguém estivera depilando seu rosto, senão, àquela altura, já estaria como Hagrid. Perguntou-se se assim como havia penteado seus cabelos, se Narcisa também tinha o barbeado.

Observou, também, seu pescoço e suas novas cicatrizes. Viu que no local aonde fora mordido por Nagini havia apenas duas pequenas cicatrizes, e entendeu que a sensação de que havia sido degolado se deu pela dor excruciante que sentiu. Fazendo companhia à marca das presas da serpente, estava a cicatriz do tubo que o alimentou durante aqueles últimos seis meses.

Retornou ao quarto sempre se segurando pelas paredes, e foi com surpresa que encontrou Narcisa sentada na poltrona; o olhar fixo na janela. Ela não o ouviu chegar. Apenas notou sua presença quando ele invadiu sua visão periférica e se sentou sobre a maca.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque no topo da cabeça e um pequeno arranjo florescia através dos fios mesclados em castanhos e loiros. Sua imagem estava menos abatida do que quando a via pela Mansão Malfoy meses atrás. Porém, seu olhar parecia vazio. Os olhos de íris cinzas caíram sobre o homem à sua frente, desta vez desprovidos daquele tom de soberania que sempre emanava de Narcisa Malfoy, mesmo que contra sua vontade.

— Olá — disse. — Não imagina como estou feliz em vê-lo acordado.

Contrariando suas palavras, a face de Narcisa não denunciava nenhuma alegria, mas Snape acreditava no que dissera. Achava que estava apenas cansada demais para demonstrar felicidade.

 _“Fico satisfeito em vê-la, Narcisa. Soube que veio me visitar algumas vezes...”_ , escreveu depois de se esticar para pegar a caderneta e a pena, que formavam sua nova bengala.

— Não é como se eu tivesse muito o que fazer em casa. — Narcisa respondeu com certa indiferença e aquilo reviveu uma sensação boa dentro de Snape, lembrando-o das alfinetadas que ele e Narcisa costumavam dar um ao outro.

_“Minerva veio aqui mais cedo. Me contou sobre Draco e Lúcio...”_

— Estou bem apesar disso tudo — respondeu antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar de escrever. — Foi um golpe forte, é claro, mas já sabia o que esperar. Seria pior se fugíssemos, falei isso para Lúcio. Foi ideia minha nos entregarmos. — Narcisa deitou pela primeira vez seus olhos dentro dos de Snape, e o homem se sentiu ligeiramente intimidado. Havia algo dentro dos olhos de Narcisa que jamais conseguira explicar. — Acredite, estou muito mais preocupada com Draco do que com qualquer outra coisa.

_“Ele ainda está preso?”_

— Não. Saiu na semana passada. — Fitou suas mãos e só então Snape deu falta da aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo. — Mas está arredio, sabe? Eu o trouxe para acompanhamento psicológico. Perguntei se não queria vir até aqui para ver você, mas Draco ainda anda estranho. Não era de se esperar nada diferente disso, é claro. — Cruzou suas pernas e mudou de assunto. — Estive conversando com seu médico.

_“Ele contou algo que não sei?”_

— Muito provavelmente — sorriu de canto. — Disse que deve começar sua terapia fonoaudiológica em breve e que não deve demorar muito até receber alta.

_“Isso soa ótimo.”_

— Talvez não tão ótimo quando você descobrir que não poderá ficar sozinho por alguns meses. — Narcisa quase pôde rir com o olhar raivoso e incrédulo de Snape. — Seu estado ainda é delicado, Severo, precisa de supervisão.

_“Não sou uma criança.”_

— Que bom que não é — ela se levantou —, porque já bati minha cota de lidar com crianças quando criei Draco. — Ele não precisou escrever para que ela entendesse sua dúvida. — Severo — suspirou —, você ficará comigo durante esse tempo. Não vou deixá-lo na mão.

 _“Nem pensar!”,_ rabiscou rapidamente. _“Não vou entrar naquela mansão, Narcisa. Me desculpe, ma...”_.

A mão de Narcisa o interrompeu quando ela a descansou sobre a sua. Foi muito diferente do toque quase maternal de Minerva. O toque de Narcisa parecia arder e fez com que tivesse medo de erguer seu olhar para o dela. Talvez a mulher tenha sentido a mesma coisa, pois afastou-se rapidamente.

— Severo, você fez muito por mim e pelo meu filho. O mínimo que posso fazer é ajudá-lo nesse momento. Além disso, não moro mais na mansão. — Snape finalmente a olhou e viu que ela recuperara o escárnio do sorriso de canto. — E suas opções não são muitas, não é? Sou eu ou uma enfermeira desconhecida que precisará contratar.

Não precisou escrever mais nada para mostrar que cedera ao argumento de Narcisa. Preferia mil vezes ser cuidado por uma velha colega do que por uma pessoa desconhecida.

Ela se moveu para sair do quarto e o movimento fez com que a visão de Snape focasse novamente na ausência da aliança. Sem pensar, se esticou para segurá-la pelo antebraço. O toque inesperado e um tanto bruto a pegou totalmente desprevenida. Sua mão escorregou para a mão dela e segurou seu punho, erguendo seus dedos até a altura dos seus olhos negros. Olhou para o dedo anelar e depois, para os cinzas de Narcisa. Ela soltou a mão do toque dele com mais grosseria do que ele esperava e seu rosto se fechou em uma máscara de raiva.

— Sempre um poço de delicadeza, Snape — ajeitou suas vestes. — Entrei com a papelada do divórcio, se é isso que quer saber. Até mais.

Ela sumiu pela porta e deixou um rastro de seu perfume por todo corredor. Ele quase se sentiu sufocado.

_Quase._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeira aparição da Cissa, e as coisas não terminaram muito bem...
> 
> Quero aproveitar o espaço para sugerir que leiam as histórias da Evanora Caligari, inclusive "Hiraeth", que passou a mão nas categorias do concurso! Vocês podem encontrar as fics da Eva no Spirit, Nyah, Wattpad e Inkspired.


	4. Anglesey, País de Gales

A cara emburrada de Narcisa não sofreu nenhuma alteração desde o momento em que pisou no St. Mungus naquela manhã de novembro. Não era uma pessoa habituada a ter os dentes à mostra, nem mesmo fazia questão de ser agradável, mas até mesmo os funcionários do hospital pareciam receosos com sua postura.

Snape a olhava de canto há alguns minutos. Sua atenção estava presa entre o que seu médico explicava e a mulher intransponível de braços cruzados no canto do quarto. Tentava ignorar o incômodo que suas habituais vestes negras provocavam na nova cicatriz do pescoço.

— Uma equipe irá visitá-lo uma vez por semana — o medibruxo dizia, alheio ao olhar que Snape lançava para a mulher de vez em quando. — Poderemos combinar o dia depois. O senhor precisará, também, vir até o hospital fazer alguns exames periodicamente. Enviaremos uma correspondência quando for preciso. Sra. Malfoy — Snape percebeu como a respiração de Narcisa pareceu ficar presa no meio da ação de inspirar quando ouviu o sobrenome —, só preciso lembrá-la o quanto é importante que o Sr. Snape siga a dieta e tome as poções nas horas certas.

— Ayo foi muito cuidadosa em deixar tudo anotado para mim. — Ela disse com a mesma expressão de antes, o que deixava Snape cada vez mais confuso. — Ele será bem cuidado.

— Ayo é uma querida — sorriu. — Ah, devo lembrá-lo também, Sr. Snape, que estamos todos muito contentes que agora consiga falar algumas pequenas palavras, mas preciso lembrar que ainda não deve se exceder.

— Isso não será problema. — Narcisa disse por cima de Snape que tinha aberto a boca. — Vou mantê-lo de boca fechada o máximo que puder.

Foi a primeira vez que pôde notar alguma mudança na postura de Narcisa. Seus ombros relaxaram e sua boca se curvou em um sorriso mínimo, tão cheio de sarcasmo que Snape poderia recolhê-lo com a ponta dos dedos se atrevesse a se aproximar demais. O doutor Bryne, o medibruxo, pareceu um tanto incerto com o tom de Narcisa, mas permitiu-se um sorriso mais tarde.

Terminou de fazer as mesmas recomendações a Snape, que se segurava para não revirar os olhos, já que era o máximo que poderia fazer estando impedido de falar muito. Bryne ainda falou com Narcisa mais uma vez e desejou melhoras ao seu paciente. Snape, que estava sentado em sua maca – que tocou seu corpo por tantos meses, talvez fosse o contato físico mais longo que tivera com qualquer outra coisa -, se levantou quando Narcisa deu os primeiros três passos em sua direção.

— Podemos ir? — Perguntou ela.

— Sim — respondeu o homem. Disse aquilo pois era o máximo que conseguiria, mas na ponta de sua língua pereceu a frase: “Não é como se eu tivesse escolha”.

* * *

Sua mão se afastou do antebraço de Narcisa logo que desaparataram, o que era de se esperar, conhecendo-se a personalidade do homem em questão. Narcisa, contudo, não se afastou tão rapidamente e levou uma mão às costas de Snape, acudindo-o do mal-estar após a locomoção mágica.

— Não queira bancar o forte agora, Severo — a voz de Narcisa se fez através do seu enjoo. — Passou meses desacordado, voltou a andar há poucas semanas, é óbvio que a aparatação é um desafio. Vai vomitar? Se for, por favor, vire para o outro lado. Esse vestido foi caro.

Apesar da sensação de que todos os seus órgãos estavam revirados, Snape conseguiu levar o olhar para Narcisa. As bolotas pretas que eram suas íris emolduraram a mulher num quadro estranho, pintado através de um olhar ferino.

Era estranho porque conseguia ver uma pequena estrada se estender para longe e um vasto campo verde que se perdia no horizonte. Havia, também, uma vaca pastando a uns quatro metros de onde estavam, e bem à sua frente estava a imagem de Narcisa Malfoy, soberana e impenetrável, com seu rosto duro como mármore e seu ar esnobe sustentado pelo vestido de tecido nobre e as joias brutas pendendo em suas orelhas e pescoço.

— Onde? — Perguntou, irritado tanto com o fato de não poder dizer uma frase completa quanto pela maneira presunçosa com que ela o fitava.

— Anglesey.

A sobrancelha esquerda de Snape se ergueu e seus olhos abandonaram o rosto de Narcisa para olhar para frente, observando a casinha. Não era nada comparada à Mansão Malfoy. A vista da fachada denunciava uma casa de tamanho mediano. Possuía dois andares – talvez um sótão -, sua parede era toda trabalhada em pedras e os canteiros estavam repletos de flores diversas. Não soava nada com a família Malfoy, não parecia com um lugar em que Narcisa moraria.

— Gales?

— Sim, estamos no País de Gales. — Narcisa respondeu com displicência, seguindo para a porta de entrada. — É onde estou morando agora. — Girou a maçaneta e gritou por cima do ombro. — Não vou até aí buscá-lo, Severo.

O cérebro de Snape pareceu se lembrar de como enviar as devidas respostas ao restante do corpo e suas pernas se moveram, levando-o pelo caminho de pedras até o hall de entrada. Não era bisbilhoteiro, mas definitivamente era arredio e cauteloso, então não pôde fugir do ímpeto de vasculhar a casa com seus olhos treinados. A primeira coisa que via era a escada à sua direita, logo na entrada. Pelo arco que se abria à sua esquerda podia ver a sala de estar, já no arco do outro lado podia avistar a sala de jantar. Havia uma porta no fim do corredor, que julgou ser a cozinha.

Acima, pôde ouvir passos sobre sua cabeça. Eram longos e precisos, mas pareciam ansiosos. Pôde enxergar as pernas compridas de Draco Malfoy assim que surgiu no corredor do andar de cima, e desceu as escadas com os olhos nos degraus. Seus olhos cinzentos, parecidos com os da mãe apenas na cor, observaram a figura do padrinho com certa apreensão e algo mais que Snape não conseguiu identificar.

— Leve Severo até o quarto dele, sim? — Narcisa pediu enquanto colocava seu casaco no cabideiro ao lado da porta. — Vou preparar o almoço.

Ela atravessou a porta que Snape corretamente achou se tratar da cozinha e deixou padrinho e afilhado a sós. Deitou seus olhos sobre o rapaz, incerto de como prosseguir, ainda mais quando não podia iniciar uma conversa.

— Me deixe ajudá-lo com isso. — Draco se aproximou apontando para a pequena maleta que Snape segurava. O homem não tentou impedi-lo. — Vou mostrar o quarto para o senhor.

Seguiu o garoto pela escada estreita. Contabilizou dezessete degraus. Havia uma grande pintura na parede de frente para a escada. Uma pintura trouxa, Snape reparou, devido à falta de movimento da paisagem e das pessoas pintadas que trabalhavam no jardim. Draco o guiou pelo corredor à direita. Por cima do ombro, Snape olhou para trás, para o corredor do outro lado. Viu duas portas. Voltando pelo lado que seguia, havia uma porta logo no começo do corredor e outra no fim. Todo o corredor do segundo andar se estendia com paredes forradas com um papel estampado, preto e branco.

Seu quarto era o do final do corredor. Era um quarto de hóspedes, por isso não havia nenhum traço de personalidade naquele recinto, a não ser o toque de bom gosto sempre apreciado por Narcisa. Uma cama de casal estava postada no centro da parede à direita. Havia uma cômoda e um espelho sobre a mesma, uma lareira pequena, uma poltrona e uma janela. Notou também a porta que levava ao banheiro.

Draco deixou a maleta sobre a colcha cinza que forrava a cama, e o peso que as escassas mudas de roupas faziam era tão mínimo que mal pôde enxergar o colchão afundar.

— Vou deixar que o senhor se familiarize com o quarto e se ajeite. — Draco falou pondo as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. — O almoço não deve demorar a ficar pronto, eu deixei algumas coisas adiantadas.

Ele caminhou para fora do quarto lentamente, mas se virou antes de fechar a porta. Snape notou como o suéter verde musgo contrastava com a pele pálida do rapaz e como sua expressão parecia leve apesar das olheiras arroxeadas embaixo dos seus olhos.

— É bom tê-lo de volta, padrinho. Mamãe anda muito cabisbaixa, acredito que a presença de um amigo possa fazê-la se sentir melhor.

A porta do quarto se fechou levando a imagem de Draco consigo. Snape virou-se para sua maleta e levitou as roupas para as gavetas da cômoda, sentindo-se extremamente exausto com o pouco de magia que realizara. As palavras do afilhado se fixaram em sua mente, embora tivessem o deixado confuso.

Estava ali para ser monitorado (era difícil usar a palavra “cuidar” quando se tratava dele. Ninguém nunca havia se importado o bastante para isso). Como Draco esperava que ele, um convalescente, pudesse fazer alguém se sentir melhor se ele mesmo precisava se curar? Como poderia ele, Severo Snape, cuidar de alguém se, primeiramente, ninguém nunca cuidou dele?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero só dizer uma coisa e fazer uma pequena consideração. Estou fazendo uma playlist traduzida da fanfic, e assim que estiver pronta, vou colocar o link nas notas do próximo capítulo. A consideração é apenas para relembrar que a fanfic não é muito longa, ok? O concurso tinha um limite de palavras, e a história ficou com cerca de 13/14 capítulos.
> 
> Espero que estejam gostando. Beijão e um bom final de semana! ♥


	5. Um ensaio sobre Narcisa Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, eu esqueci que hoje era dia de postar. Perdoem-me, mas tá aqui. Ah, novidade. Eu fiz uma playlist para a fanfic. Ela tá no Spotify e no Youtube traduzida! Espero que gostem.
> 
> Spotify: https://cutt.ly/jkLVIP4  
> Youtube (traduzida): https://cutt.ly/BknesyC

Fazia um mês que estava hospedado na casa de Narcisa.

Ao longo da vida, aprendeu a conviver com sua solidão, mas confessava que se sentia sozinho ali. Draco era quem algumas vezes iniciava uma conversa. Nunca durava por muito tempo estando Snape limitado em sua fala. Draco parecia se lembrar, então, que o padrinho ainda estava em recuperação e encerrava o assunto com um leve rubor quebrando a palidez do rosto, um pouco encabulado com a gafe de sempre esquecer que Snape não podia falar muito.

Narcisa não mudou seu jeito durante aquelas semanas. Continuava fria e distante, falando com Snape apenas o necessário.

Nunca foram muito próximos, na verdade. Snape era colega de Lúcio, não de Narcisa. O convite para apadrinhar o pequeno Draco também partiu de Lúcio. A amizade com o marido de Narcisa – agora talvez ex, de acordo com o que se lembrava – foi se desgastando com o tempo. Snape percebia como era uma pessoa totalmente diferente do soberbo Lúcio Malfoy, além do trabalho como professor – e o papel de espião – lhe sugar tempo o bastante para não mais conviver com o velho amigo. No fim da guerra, não poderia dizer que ainda era amigo de Lúcio sem soar mentiroso.

Seu contato com Narcisa sempre se baseou em breves conversas. Durante algumas, sentia como se ela estivesse se obrigando a socializar com ele. Em outras, percebia como parecia genuinamente interessada no assunto. O auge da sua relação amistosa com Narcisa fora o dia em que ela o visitou em Cokeworth, pedindo de joelhos para que protegesse Draco. Aquele dia nunca foi esquecido por Snape. Aliás, como podia esquecer da conversa que definitivamente o sentenciou como o futuro assassino de Alvo Dumbledore? Mas esse não era o único motivo de jamais ter sido capaz de obliviar aquela lembrança.

Narcisa Malfoy sempre manteve uma pose impecável, carregada de elegância, pureza e arrogância. Era assim até mesmo quando ainda portava o sobrenome Black e desfilava de um lado para o outro pelos corredores de Hogwarts, com seu uniforme sonserino impecável. Snape era alguns anos mais novo do que Narcisa, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente de como já era estonteante a beleza da caçula de Cygnus II. Já naquela época havia boatos de que se casaria com o filho único de Abraxas Malfoy assim que se formasse.

Muito bem. Voltando ao foco da questão, Snape jamais pôde esquecer aquela visita das duas irmãs porque nunca achou que veria Narcisa daquele jeito. Não era Narcisa Malfoy ali, a esposa perfeita, dama da elite bruxa. Era apenas Narcisa, uma mãe desesperada pela vida do seu único filho. Naquele dia, lá no verão de 1996, Narcisa revelou características que sempre escondeu de todos: zelo e medo. Voltou-se contra o mestre do seu próprio marido, consciente dos riscos que aquilo traria se descobrissem, mas arriscou-se sem titubear.

A visão de Narcisa em prantos, o rosto lindo molhado pelas lágrimas de desespero materno, os joelhos postados contra o chão empoeirado da casa na Rua da Fiação, ignorando o olhar crítico de Bellatrix sobre si, ficou gravada para sempre na mente de Snape. Comparava-a às muitas cenas que tinha guardadas da mãe, quando o defendia com garras e dentes contra a impetuosidade de Tobias, e da cena do corpo sem vida de Lilian, morta após dar sua vida pela do filho. A admiração que passou a nutrir por Narcisa após aquele dia jamais foi revelada a ninguém, nem mesmo para si próprio.

Sentia-se eternamente grato por ter sido acolhido temporariamente por ela. Narcisa vinha cuidando dele com muito esmero, seguindo à risca as recomendações do medibruxo. O próprio Dr. Bryne a elogiou na última vez em que a equipe foi visitá-lo. Ayo, nessa visita, sorria para todos como sempre, mas Snape percebeu como ela parecia olhá-lo de canto enquanto também prestava atenção em Narcisa.

— O quê? — Murmurou para Ayo quando ela se aproximou para aferir sua pressão arterial.

— O jeito como olha para ela, senhor — respondeu com seu sorriso costumeiro —, é o mesmo jeito como ela olha para você.

— Um olhar indiferente, você quer dizer.

— Senhor Snape — riu soltando o ar pelo nariz ao evitar chamar a atenção dos outros profissionais —, não há nada de indiferente numa mulher que se preocupava até em pentear seus cabelos enquanto estava em coma.

— Não sabe o que fala, garota — declarou com rispidez. Contudo, suas palavras não a feriram. O sorriso de Ayo murchou, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam com entusiasmo.

— Sabe o que acho? — Disse por fim. — Que vai pagar com a própria língua, Snape.

Não deu importância para o comentário – muito sábio, por sinal – de Ayo. Não deu importância porque ele era um homem muito cego apesar de ter uma visão minuciosa para outras coisas. Poderia distinguir um benzoar extraído em noite de Lua Nova para um retirado em noite de Lua Minguante apenas pelo cheiro. Poderia diferenciar plantas a uma distância de metros, mas era incapaz de perceber os sentimentos dos outros e os próprios.

Apesar da gentileza e cuidado de Narcisa, sua distância o incomodava – pelo menos isso poderia confessar. Gostaria que pudessem ter breves conversas como as que tinham antigamente, mesmo que precisasse usar sua caderneta e pena para manter um diálogo. Mas ela permanecia indiferente. Uma muralha intransponível na forma de uma mulher de quarenta e três anos, mais de quinze centímetros mais baixa do que ele e com cabelos bicolores.

Perguntava-se se aquela situação acontecia devido sua indelicadeza por segurá-la pelo punho ao questionar a ausência da aliança. Sabia que fora demasiadamente grosseiro, aquela atitude não era do seu feitio. Porém, a ideia de que um dos únicos casamentos do qual fora próximo, o casamento do seu antigo colega, havia chegado ao fim o assustou de alguma forma. Questionava-se, também, se o afastamento de Narcisa não poderia também ser um reflexo do estresse do divórcio. Poderia soar ultrajante e escandaloso se separar enquanto abrigava um homem em sua nova casa.

Além disso, em sua mente sempre rondava o questionamento de qual teria sido o motivo da separação entre os dois. Sabia que Lúcio sempre fora muito arrogante e muitas vezes isso ofuscava o brilho da mulher ao seu lado, mas nunca lhe restou dúvidas de que realmente se amavam. Tentou questionar Draco sobre o assunto, mas, como não poderia deixar de ser, o jovem ainda parecia muito incomodado com o assunto, e procurou se desvencilhar da conversa. Porém, o que disse foi quase o suficiente.

— Nem tudo era o que parecia ser, padrinho. Acho que minha mãe só estava cansada de tudo.

Procurar entender o divórcio entre o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy parecia ter se tornado sua nova obsessão. Não conseguia entender realmente porque o assunto parecia o fascinar tanto. Isso o manteve longe de outros questionamentos, ou se camuflou entre eles fazendo com que não achasse sua nova cisma por Narcisa tão estranha.

De qualquer forma, o que Snape não percebia era que o real motivo da sua preocupação para com Narcisa dançava na frente dos seus olhos. Narcisa era linda demais para querer vê-la de perto, cheirosa demais para querer senti-la próxima, sagaz em demasia para querer conversar com ela e fascinante o bastante para querer tê-la por perto.

Narcisa Malfoy era fascinante o suficiente para querê-la.


	6. A árvore de Natal

Por mais que tivesse acesso a um calendário pendurado na parede da cozinha, Snape apenas notou a passagem do tempo quando percebeu que os jardins de Narcisa estavam pintados pela brancura da neve e quando encontrou Draco descendo as escadas com uma caixa cheia de bolas, pisca-piscas e festões. Esqueceu-se, por um momento, que passara muito tempo no hospital, e achou que o tédio da sua rotina faria o Natal demorar a chegar.

— Quer ajuda? — Ofereceu-se.

— Sim — respondeu Draco após um breve segundo de estranheza —, claro.

O rapaz descansou a caixa sobre o chão, próximo da árvore nua. Snape notou que não se tratava da mesma árvore que sempre se gabaram na Mansão Malfoy. Na verdade, naqueles Natais passados, os Malfoy sempre se preocupavam em comprar uma árvore real, que era decorada com muito esmero pelos elfos domésticos. As árvores sempre tinham metros de altura, quase perdiam-se através do teto. Ali, naquela salinha em Anglesey, a árvore de plástico não deveria ter nem um metro e oitenta; alcançava mais ou menos a altura do queixo de Snape.

Aquela árvore, ele pensou, parecia simbolizar muito mais do que o Natal. Parecia retratar a total mudança de vida de Narcisa e Draco Malfoy. Sem glamour, sem grandes festas, sem a quantidade exorbitante de enfeites para disfarçar uma família cheia de defeitos. Ela parecia solitária, a árvore, assim como pareciam Narcisa e Draco, e até mesmo Snape.

— Minha mãe saiu para comprar as coisas para a ceia — o rapaz comentou enquanto retirava as bolas da caixa. Snape percebeu que todas tinham tons de branco e prata. — Ela não queria comemorar o Natal, mas eu consegui convencê-la o contrário.

— Por que não queria? — Talvez tivesse sido uma das maiores frases que dissera em meses. Ficou satisfeito ao ouvir sua voz soar exatamente como antes. Draco pareceu perceber também, e se atreveu a sorrir ao responder.

— Ela não fala muito sobre o que anda acontecendo — estendeu algumas bolas para o padrinho. — Vamos intercalar as brancas com as pratas, ok? Bem — passou a prender a primeira bola em um dos galhos falsos —, ela anda muito triste. ~~~~

— O que exatamente... — pigarreou — aconteceu? Digo, como as coisas se sucederam?

— O casamento deles já vinha se desgastando há algum tempo. Quando eu era menor, ouvi algumas discussões, percebi os tratamentos mais frios... Mas eu não tinha realmente noção do que estava acontecendo até mamãe contar sobre o divórcio. Pensei que eram brigas comuns, mas pelo visto era mais sério do que eles deixavam aparentar.

O homem percebeu que Draco não parecia exatamente consternado com a situação. A sua voz, sempre naquele mesmo tom monótono e arrastado, soava cheia de conformismo, e Severo constatou que ele havia trabalhado para evitar a separação até se cansar, ou talvez até perceber que não havia volta.

— Nenhum dos dois foi detalhista quando questionei — continuou. — Apenas disseram que não estava mais dando certo e era o melhor a se fazer. Tentei argumentar, sabe? — Confirmou a teoria do padrinho. — Mas já estavam decididos.

“E assim, nós decidimos nos mudar. A mansão se tornou... um pesadelo. Parecia que a qualquer corredor que eu virasse, daria de cara com o Lorde das Trevas. Eu tinha calafrios dentro daquela casa, e minha mãe sentia o mesmo.”

Ele deixou uma das bolas pratas cair aos seus pés devido a um pequeno tremor em suas mãos. Lembrar da Mansão Malfoy dos últimos anos em que fora habitada, cheia de Comensais da Morte, cercada por trevas e preenchida com gritos, lamúrias, sangue e almas, sempre trazia certo nervosismo.

— Eles tiveram um casamento clássico e purista, então mamãe tem direitos sobre parte dos bens que foram adquiridos após o casamento. Ela poderia ter comprado outra mansão, mas nós dois concordamos que queríamos... paz. Então viemos para cá. É bem agradável. Há muito verde, o vizinho mais próximo tem uma pequena fazenda. É... legal. É bem legal.

— Mas ela ainda está triste, como disse.

— Sim... — suspirou. — Eu escutei a conversa que tiveram ontem.

Ele entendeu ao que Draco se referia. No fim da tarde anterior, Narcisa esteve no quarto de hóspedes, agora ocupado por Snape, e o ajudava a praticar alguns exercícios orientados pela fonologista.

— Sabe — Narcisa disse ao fim dos exercícios com um mísero sorriso pendendo dos seus lábios —, você não parece tão assustador agora que não pode falar.

— Eu posso falar — sua voz tremeu quase imperceptivelmente. — E — engoliu em seco ao se esforçar — sempre calei uma turma com apenas um olhar.

— Não se exceda, Severo — lembrou. — Fico feliz que esteja evoluindo.

— É a primeira vez que realmente conversa comigo... — foi interrompido por uma tosse — desde que cheguei aqui.

— Precisarei amordaçá-lo? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. — Não é como se tivéssemos muito o que conversar. Nunca fomos próximos e você não pode ficar falando.

Snape a observou com certa apatia, divergindo da apreensão que sentia pela falta de contato com Narcisa. Levantou-se para alcançar a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Pegou a caderneta e a pena que estavam esquecidas há algumas semanas.

_“Não espera cuidar de mim e me deixar ficar aqui sem ao menos conversar comigo, certo?”_

Narcisa fitou a folha amarelada com uma expressão entre a surpresa e o divertimento. Olhou, então, para Snape e quase riu.

— De todas as características, não achei que era carente.

_“Você tem razão em uma única coisa. Nunca fomos amigos nem é viável manter uma conversa quando não posso falar frases muito longas. Porém, faz com que me sinta um intruso quando mal olha para mim.”_

Sua mão queria continuar o movimento da pena, ainda havia mais o que ser dito, mas aguardou por uma reação de Narcisa. Ela manteve o olhar sem grandes alterações, apenas adicionou um franzir de cenho, confusa e ainda surpresa com a visão de Severo Snape mendigando atenção.

Narcisa desviou os olhos, mas eles se fixaram nos vários frascos de poções sobre a cômoda de Snape. Ao lado dos medicamentos, havia um bloco de anotações com todos os horários devidamente sinalizados. Voltou sua visão para o homem sentado à sua frente e focou na ponta da cicatriz que escapava da gola alta. Ao lado dela sabia que também havia a cicatriz onde o tubo esteve inserido, mantendo-o vivo por todos aqueles meses.

Sentiu-se culpada. Snape não mendigava por atenção; condenou-se por esse pensamento tão mesquinho. O homem, na verdade, exigia pelo mínimo de humanidade que se esperava da mulher que se propôs a cuidar dele, o mínimo de empatia daquela à qual prometeu sob juramento de morte que protegeria seu filho.

Quando formulou uma resposta para oferecer, notou que Snape escrevia mais alguma coisa. Cruzou suas mãos brancas à sua frente e aguardou pelo fim da escrita.

_“Ou talvez não seja algo pessoal. Percebo que não conversa nem mesmo com Draco.”_

— Sim, você está certo — concordou com certo embaraço. — Mas é difícil conversar com Draco quando ele não quer se abrir. De qualquer forma, peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento frio. Não voltará a acontecer. Com licença.

De volta à sala de estar, Draco parecia levar mais tempo do que o necessário para amarrar as bolas na árvore. Snape permaneceu em silêncio, aguardando pela conclusão do pensamento do afilhado.

— Realmente nós não conversamos há algum tempo — confessou o garoto. — Mas existe um motivo para que eu não me abra com ela.

— E qual seria?

— Ela não se abre comigo. — Draco finalmente terminou de prender o enfeite e o fitou tristemente, os ombros curvados. Deu as costas para o padrinho para pegar mais uma bola prateada. — Como posso ser honesto sobre o que sinto se minha mãe não é honesta comigo? Já tentei falar sobre tudo que aconteceu, mas ela parece uma pedra. Não me sinto seguro para ter essa conversa com ela.

Snape também pegou mais uma bola e pensou um pouco sobre o que Draco dissera. Estava certo quando alegou que o tratamento distante de Narcisa não era algo especial a ele, também estava certo quando sentiu que a solidão pairava entre os habitantes daquela casa.

— Acredito que sua mãe esteja passando por um momento muito difícil com o divórcio. — Estava tão focado na conversa que nem percebeu como conseguiu gloriosamente falar tantas palavras. — Dê tempo a ela. Mas dê atenção também. Talvez ela mesma — pigarreou — não se sinta segura para desabafar com quem quer que seja. Talvez precise de segurança.

— Mas como posso proporcionar segurança à minha mãe? — As mãos de Draco pararam no meio do caminho para a árvore.

— Você a convenceu a comemorar o Natal, Draco. Isso já me parece um grande passo.

Ouviram um farfalhar de sacolas, e os dois se viraram para encontrar Narcisa parada no hall de entrada.

— Olá, rapazes — disse. — Levarei essas coisas até a cozinha e volto para ajudá-los.

Com a varinha, fez as compras flutuarem à sua frente e saiu da vista dos dois o mais rápido que pôde, impossibilitando que deduzissem qualquer traço diferente em sua postura.

Draco não pareceu se importar se a mãe havia escutado a conversa com o padrinho, mas definitivamente estava pensativo sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Talvez a segurança que poderia proporcionar à mãe estava nas pequenas coisas, nos pequenos gestos. Era difícil compreender o valor e o peso dos pequenos gestos quando foi criado em meio a tanta grandiosidade. Sua criação, totalmente estragada pelos valores arcaicos dos Malfoy e dos Black, o privou de muitas coisas, inclusive de demonstrar afeto.

— Por que não estamos usando magia? — Snape perguntou por fim.

— Porque essa é a magia do Natal, não? — Respondeu com um sorriso inocente, lembrando Snape do bebê encantador que batizou tantos anos atrás. — Sempre quis fazer isso. Reunir a família para adornar a casa para o Natal. Mas meu pai sempre disse que isso era tarefa para os criados.

Snape se ateve à palavra _família_. Essas sete letras pesavam como toneladas, ainda mais para alguém como ele, cuja família nunca existiu. Não podia chamar Tobias e seu paternalismo agressivo de família. Não poderia fingir que a saúde mental em fragalhos de Eileen contribuía para qualquer imagem de mãe perfeita.

Poderia, então, chamar Draco, seu afilhado – um garoto tão perdido -, e Narcisa, a mulher que o acolhera, de família?

Minutos mais tarde, ela se juntou a eles. Enquanto passava os festões brancos em volta da árvore, Snape pôde concluir que, sim, ela escutara a conversa com Draco. Podia perceber pela postura um tanto acovardada na direção do filho, cheia de vergonha, mas com os olhos amáveis e carinhosos sobre o garoto.

Horas depois, Draco retornava à sala com uma bandeja contendo chá e biscoitos. Descansou-a sobre a mesa de centro e todos pareceram observar o recinto. A lareira estava acesa, enfeitada com meias verdes penduradas. Haviam colocado até mesmo uma bela guirlanda na porta. Snape, por sua vez, se concentrou na árvore. Feita de plástico, com cerca de um metro e oitenta de altura, agora totalmente adornada com bolas brancas e pratas, festões igualmente brancos e pisca-piscas dourados.

Pelo menos sobre uma coisa Snape poderia dizer que estava errado. A árvore de fato parecia simbolizar a nova vida de Narcisa e Draco, mas não tinha nada de solitária. Parecia, na verdade, mais cheia de vida do que nunca antes. Realmente eram novos tempos para as três pessoas sentadas ali.

Draco estava certo.

Talvez fosse essa a magia do Natal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist da fic:
> 
> Spotify: https://cutt.ly/jkLVIP4  
> Youtube (traduzida): https://cutt.ly/BknesyC


	7. Bálsamo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achei que ia demorar mais pra postar hoje pois estou indo para a última semana do período e tenho algumas avaliações para fazer/entregar. Felizmente, consegui arrumar um tempo para revisar e postar o capítulo de hoje. Ah, lembram que eu comentei que a fic é curta? Então, estamos na metade da história já. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

O teto era muito branco, ele só reparara isso agora. O lustre pequeno era dourado e possuía alguns cristais pendurados. Esse item luxuoso e refinado mostrava como Narcisa prezava pelo bom gosto até mesmo em um simples quarto de hóspedes.

Não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. A insônia era uma velha amiga que o acompanhou por muitos e muitos anos, e passou a ser ainda mais frequente em todo período da guerra. Contudo, nos últimos meses, a quantidade de poções que deveria tomar o deixava letárgico. Dormia como uma pedra durante toda a noite. O sono era tão pesado que eram raras as vezes em que sonhava ou que se quer lembrava dos seus sonhos. Às vezes, até mesmo via-se se recolhendo para uma soneca da tarde.

Porém, já fazia algumas semanas que o Dr. Bryne suspendera o uso de algumas poções e diminuíra a dosagem de outras. Snape estava bem com isso, também concordava que não havia motivos para continuar com tantos medicamentos, mas não negaria que a morfina fazia falta com certa frequência perigosa. Era bom não sentir dor. Era bom ser desligado do mundo e dormir por oito horas seguidas ou mais.

Mas ele não dormiu naquela noite. Culpou a falta da morfina nas primeiras horas de insônia, depois culpou a ansiedade para a consulta médica que aconteceria ainda naquela semana e, quando o céu clareou, culpou a si mesmo. Afastou as cobertas com ira ao chutá-las para longe do seu corpo, como uma criança birrenta batendo o pé pelo brinquedo mais caro da vitrine.

Escovou os dentes com certa pressa. Olhava para o espelho, mas não se via realmente. Não pensava sobre a insônia ou a morfina agora, nem sobre as cicatrizes – eventualmente, descobrira que elas não o incomodavam. Pensava, na verdade, nas festividades de fim de ano que ocorreram semanas atrás.

Surpreendentemente, recebera presentes de McGonagall e do Trio de Ouro. Confessava que a velha colega de profissão foi a única deles que acertou no presente. Deu-lhe um bonito e elegante cachecol cinza chumbo. Debaixo da árvore, encontrou também um presente de Draco e outro de Narcisa. Era o presente dela que o deixou desconcertado.

A capa era dura e de um azul muito escuro. Havia detalhes em prata nas bordas da capa e o título gravado dizia _Poções e Alquimia: as sábias artes segundo Trismegisto_ ¹ _, Demócrito_ ² _e Flamel_ ³ _._ Com certa incredulidade, abriu o livro encontrando a folha de guarda belíssima, preta com desenhos de folhagem em prata. Folheou o livro e leu os textos por alto, procurando ter certeza de que o conteúdo condizia com o título. Achava um absurdo inacreditável aquele presente.

— O que significa isso? — Seguiu Narcisa até a cozinha quando a mulher se ausentou para pegar mais uma garrafa de hidromel.

— É um livro — disse com displicência.

— Ora, não me diga — sua voz era baixa e carregada de certo nervosismo irônico. — Eu sei que é um livro, Narcisa. E sei muito bem que livro é.

Narcisa removeu a rolha da garrafa e a pôs sobre a bancada. Seus ombros se ergueram quando inspirou fundo e abaixaram quando suspirou. Olhou para Snape com olhos cansados e confusos, mas o que chamou a atenção dele foi a total ausência de qualquer irritabilidade em sua expressão.

— Qual é o problema com o livro?

— O valor.

— Ah, Severo! — Exclamou desacreditada. — Nunca ouviu falar que cavalo dado não se olha os dentes?

— Cissa — o uso do apelido a deixou alerta, e por algum motivo ela pareceu vacilar —, eu sei o valor desse livro. Ele é uma raridade. Me incomoda a ideia de que gastou tanto comigo quando já estou invadindo a sua casa.

— Pare com isso, por favor — pediu. — Você não é um estorvo, consegue entender isso? Está aqui porque _eu_ o trouxe, a ideia foi minha. E se precisar ficar aqui por mais cinco meses ou anos, que seja. Você jamais poderia ser um incômodo para mim, Severo. Jamais.

Ele sentiu o mesmo arrepio que sentira quando a tocou no hospital, que era muito parecido com o tremor que tinha quando ela estava por perto. Existia algo nos olhos de Narcisa – alguma névoa naquelas íris acinzentadas – que fazia com que Snape se sentisse pequeno. Intimidado. Acovardado. Nervoso. Havia dentro de si uma batalha sangrenta entre o ímpeto de se aproximar ainda mais e o medo de olhar dentro dos olhos de Narcisa.

— Me ofende dessa forma — ela continuou após o silêncio. — Foi muito difícil encontrar esse exemplar. Basta dizer “obrigado”. Não vai cair a sua língua.

Porém, ela não aguardou pela resposta. Segurou a garrafa de hidromel com menos firmeza do que gostaria, culpando os sentimentos nebulosos que Severo Snape provocava em si.

Quando aquilo se iniciou? Aquele arrepio na base da nuca que se estendia por todas suas costas? Quando ele a segurou pelo punho no St. Mungus? Ou quando ele a amparou no mesmo dia em que fizeram o Voto Perpétuo? Talvez datasse muito mais tempo. Talvez tenha sido quando o viu pela primeira vez em uma das festas na Mansão Malfoy, trajando uma vestimenta muito elegante, e ele curvou a cabeça em sua direção à moda de um cavalheiro do século XVIII.

Estava prestes a atravessar o batente da porta quando a mão de Snape a segurou novamente, dessa vez na parte superior do braço. Apenas quando se virou para ele que notou a proximidade perigosa dos seus corpos. O que clamou sua atenção, contudo, foi o olhar desviado de Snape. Ele não a olhava nos olhos.

Afinal, como poderia? Ele não tinha coragem de o fazer. Estava, naquele momento, muito mais interessado em outra coisa. Seus olhos focaram na incisura jugular de Narcisa – aquele vão entre o final do pescoço e o início do esterno, entre as duas clavículas.⁴ Aquele ponto ficava mais acentuado quando ela inspirava, notou. Quis atrever-se a tocá-la, tocar aquele espaço do seu corpo, reivindicá-lo. Correr seus dedos pelo osso da clavícula até alcançá-lo e, quem sabe, até mesmo o tocar com a ponta da língua.

Forçou-se a olhá-la nos olhos, então. Temeu que cometesse alguma besteira enquanto admirava seu pescoço, mas os prateados das íris dela também possuíam o mesmo nível de perigo. Estava completamente perdido. A única coisa que pôde dizer foi:

— Obrigado.

Eles não voltaram a conversar sobre o assunto. Snape decidira, por fim, degustar do presente e passava horas proveitosas em sua leitura. Narcisa parecia satisfeita. Sorria minimamente sempre que o flagrava com os olhos cravados nas páginas.

Quando terminou de se arrumar e desceu as escadas, Narcisa terminava de pôr a mesa do café da manhã. O homem percebeu que havia uma maior diversidade de comidas naquela refeição, havia até mesmo um bolo bonito de limão.

— Para que tudo isso? – Viu-se perguntando.

Os ombros de Narcisa caíram e ela bufou.

— Severo, hoje é seu aniversário.

— Eu... — calou-se. Tinha esquecido do seu próprio aniversário. Na verdade, ainda estava meio perdido com as datas. — Eu esqueci completamente. Perdoe-me. Não precisava.

Ela o fitou com olhos raivosos, e só então ele percebeu como esteve com saudades daquele tipo de olhar dela sobre si. Narcisa seguiu para a cozinha com passos muito rápidos e foi seguida por ele.

— Narci-

— Será que é incapaz de nutrir gratidão? — Sua voz estava um pouco elevada. Inegavelmente, seus olhos pareciam mais escuros, tempestuosos.

— Eu só não me sinto confortável com a ideia das pessoas gastando por mim.

— Dinheiro não é um problema.

— Não estou falando apenas de dinheiro — aproximou-se. — Estou falando de tempo também. Anda estressada, Narcisa. Noto que há noites em que não dorme. — Menos de três passos os separavam agora. — Pode se abrir comigo, se quiser. Imagino que toda a situação com Lúcio...

— Meu Deus, cala a boca! — Exclamou erguendo as duas mãos em sinal para que parasse. — Por que todos acham que estou destruída por causa do meu divórcio? Por que o casamento precisa ser a âncora da vida de uma mulher? Quer saber, Severo? — Seus olhos estavam embargados. — Estou, sim, devastada. Mas estou porque podia perder meu filho na guerra, porque a minha irmã morreu, porque as pessoas me olham de um jeito estranho, porque vi meu único filho passar meses preso em uma cela. É por isso que estou devastada.

Só percebeu que chorava quando um soluço escapou ao final do desabafo. Deu as costas para Snape, envergonhada, e descansou as mãos sobre a bancada. Controlando-se, encontrou voz para concluir:

— Lúcio é o menor dos meus problemas. O amor simplesmente findou, há muitos anos. Sem falar de toda a situação que ele fez Draco passar quando... — Balançou a cabeça desejando afastar a lembrança do filho recebendo a Marca Negra. — Só agora tive coragem para o que deveria ter feito muito tempo atrás, talvez até antes de Draco ingressar em Hogwarts.

O toque da palma da mão de Snape sobre seu ombro era quente, muito longe da frieza do tratamento que o homem designava a todos. Os dedos se fecharam em seu ombro e a puxaram com delicadeza, incentivando-a a se virar. Não pôde observar sua face pois tão logo o braço de Snape envolveu sua cintura para trazê-la para um abraço. Os braços de Narcisa se fecharam ao redor de Snape enquanto a outra mão dele descansou sobre seus fios castanhos e loiros.

Abraçou-a mesmo que não chorasse mais, mesmo que, talvez, nem precisasse daquele abraço. Acontece que quando Narcisa finalmente liberou seu tormento, Snape arriscou a olhá-la nos olhos mais uma vez. Percebeu então o que era o medo que as íris prateadas afligiam em si. Era puro medo de se perder nela. Medo de descobrir que a desejava há tanto tempo; a ex-esposa do seu amigo, a mãe do seu afilhado.

Ali, no meio da cozinha, naquela manhã fria de janeiro, o abraço durou muito tempo. Pela primeira vez em dias Snape não se lembrava da morfina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Hermes Trismegisto foi um filósofo e legislador egípcio que viveu na região de Ninus por volta de 1330 a.C. É o escritor da Tábua de Esmeralda, o manuscrito que deu origem à Alquimia.  
> ² Demócrito de Abdera (460 a.C. – 370 a.C.) foi um filósofo pré-socrático da Grécia Antiga. Desenvolveu a Teoria Atômica e foi um estudioso de diversas áreas, entre elas: matemática, física e astronomia.  
> ³ Nicolas Flamel (1330 – 1418) foi um escrivão e possível alquimista francês. No universo de Harry Potter, é chamado de Nicolau e, de fato, desenvolveu o Elixir da Vida através da Pedra Filosofal.  
> ⁴ Trecho inspirado em cena do livro “O Paciente Inglês” (1992), do escritor Michael Ondaatje. Uma incisura jugular é isso aqui: https://cutt.ly/WlOvYT7
> 
> Playlist da fic:  
> •Spotify: https://cutt.ly/jkLVIP4  
> •Youtube (traduzida): https://cutt.ly/BknesyC


	8. Um conselho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vossa autora já se descabelou toda hoje com o último episódio de WandaVision. Mas trago um capítulo muito interessante. 
> 
> Ah, já deram uma olhada na playlist traduzida da fic? Não? Pois vejam: https://cutt.ly/BknesyC
> 
> Boa leitura! E uma ótima sexta 🤍

Snape esperava por Narcisa junto à escada. Se fizesse algum esforço, conseguiria ouvir os sons dos passos da mulher no andar de cima. Aproveitou aquele momento de espera para pensar sobre a manhã de três dias atrás, o seu aniversário.

Ao contrário do que pensava, não houve embaraço ou fingimentos após se afastarem do abraço. Eles não fugiram do olhar um do outro, não tentaram justificar aquele momento de intimidade nem o ignoraram agindo como se não houvesse acontecido. Na verdade, Narcisa lhe agradeceu pelo amparo e confessou que precisava daquilo há mais tempo do que admitiria, enquanto Snape mostrou-se disposto a estar ao lado dela sempre que necessário e possível. Mas o que com toda certeza marcou a fogo aquele contato entre os dois foi o primeiro encontro real entre os olhos negros e os pratas.

Snape, que segundos antes tinha se arriscado a se perder na tempestade do olhar de Narcisa, já estava ciente do desejo que nutria por aquela mulher. Mas quando se afastaram do abraço e os olhos de Narcisa também se atreveram a observá-lo tão de perto, o arrepio que trespassou o corpo do homem não era apenas de desejo. Havia algo a mais ali. Talvez tivesse notado aquilo pois as pupilas dilatadas de Narcisa pareciam dizer coisas imensuráveis. 

Narcisa, por sua vez, precisou enfrentar a confirmação daquilo que a assombrava desde que se jogara nos braços de Snape no dia do Voto Perpétuo. A sensação de acolhimento não estava integrada à situação, e, sim, ao homem de vestes negras. O sentimento de proteção, de que estaria sempre resguardada, era inerente a Snape. Sempre se sentiria assim enquanto estivesse dentro do abraço dele, com o rosto pousado delicadamente sobre seu peito. 

Era sobre isso que ela pensava em seu quarto enquanto se arrumava. Lembrava-se claramente da sensação apaziguadora que a acometeu quando Snape a segurou pelos braços e se comprometeu a proteger seu filho, sob juramento do Voto Perpétuo. Lembrava-se, também, da culpa que pairou sobre si depois que retornou à Mansão Malfoy, pensando quão inadequado era ter se sentido daquele jeito nos braços de outro homem quando seu marido estava trancafiado em Azkaban. 

Conseguia recordar – na verdade, isso jamais se apagaria da sua mente – dos sonhos que tivera após aquele encontro na Rua da Fiação. Alguns eram pesadelos em que Draco era severamente, ou até mortalmente, punido pelas falhas do seu pai e, consequentemente, pelas suas também. Outros eram aconchegantes e traziam a mesma sensação que sentiu com Snape. Nesses sonhos, o então professor de Hogwarts estava sempre presente, às vezes a abraçando enquanto chorava, outras a abraçando enquanto subia e descia sobre o colo dele, gemendo seu nome para o cosmos. 

Essa lembrança trouxe cor às maçãs do rosto de Narcisa, que desceu as escadas com as bochechas coradas. Snape a esperava tal qual uma estátua, parado logo aos pés da escada. 

— Draco não está? — Só então ele pareceu notar isso.

— Ficaremos alguns dias sozinhos — explicou quando pisou no último degrau. — Ele ficará na casa de Blásio. Pensei que seria bom que ficasse algum tempo com um amigo. Podemos ir?

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, estendendo um dos braços para ela. Narcisa quase riu ao pensar como aquele gesto fazia parecer que os dois estavam a caminho de um grande baile, quando, na verdade, estavam indo para mais uma consulta médica. 

Antes de aparatarem, as míseras luzes solares que ousavam sair naquele inverno beijaram o rosto de mármore da mulher, e Snape perguntou-se o que fizera Narcisa Malfoy corar.

* * *

Dentro do consultório do Dr. Bryne, Snape estava incomodado com o olhar de Ayo sobre si. O olhar da enfermeira o lembrava Dumbledore; aquele olhar desgraçado e cheio de presunção de alguém que parecia saber muito mais do que revelava. Nas vezes em que decidiu a encarar de volta, ela olhava para Narcisa, depois, para ele novamente. Um sorriso crescia em seu rosto cada vez que fazia isso. 

— Seus últimos exames foram maravilhosos, Sr. Snape. — O medibruxo falava entusiasmado. — Nem mesmo parece que passou tanto tempo desacordado. Veja só — mostrou as imagens de um exame —, isto são suas cordas vocais, sua laringe... Estão saudáveis, Snape. Parabéns.

— Obrigado — murmurou.

— Devo parabenizar também, é claro, a Sra. Malfoy. Ah, perdoe-me. — Disse com certo embaraço. — Srta. Black, correto?

— Sim, doutor — seu sorriso pequeno mostrava calma.

— Cuidou muito bem do meu paciente. Ele jamais teria se recuperado tão bem e tão rápido se não tivesse sido assistido pela senhora. — Snape notou que Ayo comprimiu os lábios para refrear um sorriso. — Faremos mais alguns pequenos exames, tudo bem? Nada muito mirabolante, apenas rotina. Inclusive, Sr. Snape, ainda sente muitas dores?

A pergunta despertou algo em Snape. _Morfina_. Não pensava nela desde sábado, desde... Desde que se perdera nos braços da mulher sentada ao seu lado. Não pensava na morfina, pois não havia dor. Pensou, com certo pavor, que era como se Narcisa tivesse extraído todas as suas mazelas naquele abraço quando, na verdade, era ele que procurava apartar as dores dela.

— Não, Dr. Bryne — respondeu com simplicidade. — Não há dor.

* * *

Estava sozinho com Ayo. Após aferir sua pressão, ela se preparava para extrair três ampolas de sangue para um exame mais detalhado. Aquele sorrisinho irritante ainda estava estampado em seu rosto.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Perguntou aos arrancos. — Sempre com esse sorriso prepotente na cara.

— Acho engraçado, senhor, como parece não ver o que está bem à sua frente. A senhorita...

— Não há absolutamente nada entre mim e Narcisa.

— Mas eu não disse que havia, senhor — retorquiu no mesmo momento em que a agulha adentrou a pele do braço de Snape. O sorriso de Ayo pareceu findar e seu olhar agora era muito sério. — Não sei se é religioso, mas na minha religião os sonhos são muito importantes, sabe? Às vezes eles vêm para nos contar coisas.

— É mesmo? — O tom de Snape não passava de uma sombra sarcástica. Ayo não pareceu perceber, ou apenas não se importava.

— Sim. E tive um sonho sobre o senhor — de repente ela ganhou a atenção do homem. — Obalúwayé¹ veio ter comigo algumas noites atrás.

Um silêncio temeroso pairou na sala. Ayo continuava a encher as ampolas com o sangue escuro de Snape enquanto ele parecia ter medo de perguntar o conteúdo do sonho. Jamais ouvira falar em tal entidade, mas apenas seu nome inspirava respeito.

— Ayo — disse —, me desculpe, mas conheço muito pouco sobre sua cultura.

— Obalúwayé é o Senhor da morte e da cura. Ele é quem media a passagem entre o mundo material e o espiritual. — Ela se afastou rapidamente e se abaixou, fazendo algum desenho com o dedo sobre o chão, como se saudasse o Orixá. — Ele guarda você, Snape.

— Como pode saber disso? — Snape parecia ligeiramente assombrado com as revelações de Ayo.

A enfermeira colocou a última ampola em seu devido lugar e retirou as luvas. Parecia inquieta sobre o que responderia. O olhar nos olhos grandes da mulher garantia a Snape que havia algo importante que ele não sabia.

— Ninguém contou isso ao senhor, nem pretendiam contar. — Cruzou os braços. — Queriam desligar os seus aparelhos. 

— Isso... Isso não faz o menor sentido. Eles não podiam...

— Podiam — interrompeu-o —, pois não havia atividade cerebral há meses. É quase como se tivesse voltado dos mortos, senhor. Quando acordou, o hospital inteiro duvidou da notícia.

Snape ainda pressionava o algodão sobre o furo da agulha, seu rosto sustentava um assombro que jamais fora visto nele. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, a testa franzida e os lábios separados; toda a expressão compondo uma imagem de medo, surpresa e confusão.

Ayo voltou a se aproximar. Removeu o algodão e colou um pequeno curativo sobre o furo já estancado.

— Eu o vi ao seu lado — contou. — Obalúwayé estava ao seu lado, esteve ao seu lado o tempo inteiro. Fui eu quem convenceu o Dr. Bryne a esperar mais um pouco, te dar mais alguns dias. No dia seguinte foram registradas as primeiras atividades cerebrais, um mês e meio depois o senhor acordou.

— E o que ele disse no sonho? — Questionou enquanto abaixava a manga da sobrecasaca. Ayo sorriu.

— Disse que tentava falar com você há algum tempo, mas que é muito difícil entrar em seus sonhos. — Seu sorriso se alargou e aquela sombra no olhar, de quem sabia mais do que revelava, retornou. — Reclamou que sua mente é quase impenetrável. Realmente fez um bom uso da Oclumência durante a sua vida, senhor.

— Diga logo, Ayo.

— A mensagem é muito simples — deu de ombros. — Ele disse que precisa se permitir viver. Disse que deu muito trabalho mantê-lo vivo e que seria rude de sua parte não aproveitar essa segunda chance. 

— E onde Narcisa entra nisso?

— Mais uma vez, senhor, ninguém falou dela — riu. — Mas se pensa tanto sobre Narcisa, talvez entenda as palavras de Obalúwayé melhor do que eu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Do yorubá. Também conhecido como Obaluaiye, Obaluaê e Omolu.
> 
> Atotô, Obaluaê! → https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mo4YN8WlOk8


	9. Sede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fanfic já está na reta-final... É uma história mais curta e mais tranquila mesmo. Eu precisava disso depois de escrever "Por Trás dos Olhos Negros", minha Snape/Personagem original que é bem longa e com muitas reviravoltas. Assim como às vezes precisamos ler algo mais leve, o autor também precisa escrever algo mais calmo.
> 
> Boa leitura!

As palavras de Ayo ecoavam em sua mente. Até mesmo Narcisa percebeu como Snape parecia ligeiramente distraído, embora não tivesse questionado nada.

Ele nunca fora uma pessoa religiosa. Seu primeiro contato com religião havia sido através da família de Tobias. Os Snape eram muito católicos, daqueles que não perdiam uma missa e sempre participam de todos os eventos da igreja. O conservadorismo do catolicismo, que demonizava tudo que era diferente, transformou o relacionamento da família em um completo caos quando Eileen revelou ser uma bruxa e quando, mais tarde, seu filho com Tobias também mostrou ser um. Todos os olhares sobre Eileen e Severo eram de medo e repúdio devido suas magias.

Conforme crescia e experimentava a crueldade mundana, perguntou-se por diversas vezes onde estaria o Deus do qual muitos falavam. Se havia um deus, qualquer que fosse, por que havia tanto sofrimento? Por que havia tanto ódio?

Pensava que as religiões nada mais eram do que histórias fictícias, impregnadas com uma filosofia mortífera e preconceituosa, afligindo medo e temor até mesmo em seus próprios fiéis. Aqueles que se perdiam nas fantasias e alegavam ter visto isso, ouvido aquilo, não passavam de charlatões. Porém, a conversa com Ayo mexera com ele completamente.

Era algo muito sutil na voz de Ayo que demonstrava o quanto ela tinha fé em sua própria religião. Era algo envolto de seriedade que nadava nos olhos castanhos, o modo respeitoso com que se curvou para traçar no chão aquele desenho, que não pôde identificar, que fez com que Snape considerasse suas visões longevas sobre religião.

Não. Religião não.

_Espiritualidade._

Admirou o respeito que Ayo nutria pelo Orixá, muito distante daquele pavor mascarado de veneração que viu em tantas outras religiões. Sempre se perguntou como podia uma entidade, que deveria proteger e ajudar, condenar as pessoas a destinos tão hediondos simplesmente por pecados tão triviais. Mas o contato entre Ayo e Obalúwayé era baseado em um respeito tão imenso que era lindo de se ver. Ela falava dele como se falasse de um ancião, um avô.

E foi assim que Snape se viu totalmente preso pelas palavras da enfermeira. O peso de saber que ela era uma das principais responsáveis por ainda estar vivo o levou a muitos questionamentos. O primordial deles era que devia a muitas pessoas pela sua vida. Aqueles que o resgataram na Casa dos Gritos, toda a equipe do St. Mungus, Ayo e, é claro, Narcisa.

Precisava parar de mentir para si mesmo. Desejava Narcisa como uma pessoa sedenta deseja por água no calor sufocante do deserto. Tudo ficara mais claro a partir do abraço que compartilharam no dia do seu aniversário. Não tinha sido um contato íntimo, com teor sexual. Era apenas um abraço entre duas pessoas quebradas, mas que foi o bastante para que Snape – e Narcisa também, mas ele não tinha consciência disso – percebesse que não poderia jamais esquecer todos os momentos que passou naquela casa em Anglesey. Jamais esqueceria dos olhos de Narcisa sobre si e do calor familiar do seu corpo junto ao dele.

Além disso, os dizeres de Ayo se mostraram ainda mais claros quando o fato de desejar Narcisa se tornou nítido para ele. Permitir-se viver era o comunicado que lhe fora dado. Mas não era tão simples assim.

Estava farto de ser sozinho, esta era a verdade. E nos quase três meses sendo hóspede naquela casa, convivendo com seu afilhado e Narcisa, estava quase certo de que poderia viver daquela maneira para sempre. Eram uma família, Draco estava certo sobre o que disse no Natal.

Ele e Narcisa chegaram em casa – _em casa_ ; esse pensamento ficou com ele – já na hora do almoço. A ausência de Draco trazia sobre eles uma espécie de tensão, agonia e expectativa.

— Bryne a chamou de senhorita Black — apontou. — Não me disse que já tinha finalizado o processo do divórcio.

— Assinei os documentos há alguns dias apenas — respondeu enquanto deixava a bolsa sobre o aparador. — Lúcio resistiu um pouco, mas deu tudo certo no final.

— Resistiu? Achei que haviam chegado a um acordo.

— E desde quando Lúcio aceita as coisas facilmente? — Ela seguiu para a cozinha. — Ele sabia tanto quanto eu que a separação era o melhor e único caminho, mas jamais iria assinar os papéis antes de tentar uma última vez.

— E não achou que era pertinente me contar que assinou o divórcio?

Narcisa inspirou fundo, mas não pareceu expirar. Na cozinha, usou a faca para cortar os tomates enquanto Snape se aproximou para pegar a panela.

— Isso importa?

Snape colocou a panela sobre a boca do fogão e voltou para a bancada, pegando outra faca e a cebola. A pergunta era mais difícil do que parecia.

— Vocês foram um casal muito próximo de mim — respondeu. — Lúcio era meu amigo, embora tenhamos nos afastado nos últimos anos. E, é claro, sou padrinho do filho de vocês e você é importante para mim, então... É, para mim importa.

Embora o que Snape dissera fosse muito interessante, Narcisa se atentou, apenas, à parte em que o homem revelava que ela era importante para ele. Gostou de saber disso porque Snape também era muito importante para ela, e ganhava cada vez mais importância conforme os dias passavam.

— Você tem toda razão — separou as fatias de tomate. — Me desculpe por isso.

— Não há o que desculpar. — Apertou os olhos que ardiam devido à cebola.

— Ayo disse alguma coisa durante os exames? — Colocou um fio de azeite na panela. — Senti que retornou um pouco estranho.

Ele pensou em mentir ou dizer qualquer coisa que a despistasse, mas escolheu ser sincero com a mulher.

— Ayo às vezes diz coisas... interessantes.

— Concordo — sorriu. — E o que ela lhe disse?

— Disse que recebeu um aviso divino para mim — surpreendentemente, ele sorriu também. — Algo sobre ter sido me dada uma segunda chance e que eu não deveria desperdiçá-la.

— Isso é interessante — mexeu o conteúdo da panela com uma colher de pau. — E então?

— O quê? — Franziu a testa.

— Como pretende aproveitar essa nova vida que lhe foi dada?

“Com você”, pensou e se assustou com seu próprio pensamento. Talvez tivesse deixado transparecer seu assombro pois Narcisa pareceu fitá-lo com mais atenção. Transferiu as cebolas da tábua para a panela pensando sobre o que responder.

— Acho que — encostou-se na bancada olhando para ela — apenas quero ser feliz.

Narcisa lhe sorriu, e Snape quis gravar aquele sorriso exuberante para sempre.

Ela pegou os demais ingredientes para que Snape cortasse e temperasse, enquanto se ocupou de ficar com a panela e o cozimento. Nenhum deles notou quão doméstica, comum e cotidiana parecia aquela cena. O silêncio que foi estabelecido entre os dois era muito agradável, quebrado apenas pelo som da faca e da colher contra a panela, ambos temperados deliciosamente com a ternura de todo aquele contato.

Atrevendo-se a desviar rapidamente os olhos, Snape pôde flagrar que Narcisa ainda portava um sorriso ameno e como parecia ainda mais bela quando vista tão de perto. Sentiu-se naquele deserto, ávido por um gole. Precisava dela, precisava bebê-la.

A questão principal agora era entender se sua sede por Narcisa Black era um rio intermitente ou perene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me contem o que estão achando. Fiquem bem, e uma ótima sexta ♥
> 
> Playlist da fic:  
> •Spotify: https://cutt.ly/jkLVIP4  
> •Youtube (traduzida): https://cutt.ly/BknesyC


End file.
